


снова и снова

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on Anon Prompt, CAW, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Foster Care, Grooming, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Two Shot, Underage Sex, bus driver ben, student rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Однажды Рей замечает, что водитель автобуса смотрит на нее как-то странно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [round&round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738630) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Тебе нравится ехать домой на автобусе.

Может, зря — но ты не углубляешься в этот вопрос. В старшей школе сложно, добираться до дома в грязном трейлере приемного отца еще сложнее, так что… между двумя огнями — поездка на школьном автобусе дарит тебе покой. Даже если в салон вваливается шумная толпа учеников младшей школы, ты представляешь, что паришь, подвешенная в чистилище между небом и землей.

В старых наушниках, откопанных в мусорном баке, ты слушаешь, как играет музыка из исцарапанного айпода — рождественского подарка Роуз. Приходится прятать его от Ункара, иначе тот сдаст его в скупку и спустит деньги на выпивку — сейчас айпод твой, часть твоего нехитрого скарба. Самое ценное, как правило, ломается или пропадает.

Но музыка остается твоей — и наушники тоже. Ты можешь слушать все, что пожелаешь.

Автобус подкатывает к остановке возле твоего дома. Самой последней на маршруте. Ты не суетишься, медленно вынимая наушники и убирая айпод — пока кто-то не присвистывает:

— Давай, малышка, поторапливайся!

Ты не сразу понимаешь, что это за человек. Разнервничавшись, ты сгребаешь вещи в сумку и спешишь по узкому проходу между рядами кресел к двери — он улыбается тебе, сидя за рулем вполоборота. У него бледная кожа, длинное лицо и черные волосы, собранные в хвост. Прическа немного прикрывает уши. На футболке название группы… «Джой Дивижн».

Он поднимает брови.

— Что, не слушаешь их? А у меня дома автограф с приветиком есть.

— Ой… п-простите! — заикаешься ты. — Простите, пожалуйста!

— Да ладно, детка. Хорошо отдохнуть на выходных. Чем вы там обычно занимаетесь — домашкой и прочей хренью, — посмеивается он, открывая автоматическую дверь. — Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Ты киваешь, отчаянно покраснев от его слов, и спешишь на улицу. На последней ступеньке снова слышишь его голос:

— Хей, а как тебя зовут хоть?

И нерешительно оборачиваешься:

— …Рей.

Водитель цокает языком, его темные глаза скользят по твоим поношенным джинсам и футболке с ламой. Вряд ли это круто выглядит, но в старшей школе всегда трудно определить, что круто.

— Бен, — коротко представляется он. Ты замечаешь татуировки на его предплечьях, а когда он облизывает губы, на языке поблескивает серебристый пирсинг. — Хороших выходных, Рей.

Уф-ф. Ты киваешь, машешь ему рукой и бежишь по дорожке к дому. Бен кажется милым.

***

И вот снова наступает понедельник. Бен подбирает тебя в семь утра.

Когда ты поднимаешься в салон, он улыбается и подмигивает. Ты пробуешь улыбнуться в ответ, незаметно для других. И, усевшись в хвосте автобуса, внезапно замечаешь, что темные глаза Бена смотрят на тебя из зеркала заднего вида.

Сегодня на нем свитер и джинсы — вполне подходяще для начала зимы. Пока все болтают, он включает радио, а ты надеваешь наушники. Наступает время покоя.

Из автобуса ты выходишь последней — как всегда. Но когда проходишь мимо Бена, он поворачивается, сложив руки (ух, какие большие!) на коленях и вздернув подбородок. И ты замираешь. Никто и никогда еще не считал тебя достойной внимания, и цветные татуировки на его предплечьях завораживают.

— Мне нравится твоя толстовка, — задумчиво произносит он. — «Атрейу»?

«Атрейу» обожает куча народу, но круто, когда это замечает кто-нибудь постарше. Ты широко улыбаешься и киваешь, уткнувшись в рукав поношенного худи.

— Ага… она была папина, — смущенно объясняешь ты. — Ему они нравились. То есть… в смысле, как мне. Но я ношу ее из-за того, что от нее пахнет… им, — и, что ужаснее всего, ты вновь неудержимо краснеешь. — Простите.

Бен снисходительно улыбается:

— О чем ты, детка. Мой предок тоже умер, — он склоняет голову. — С кем ты живешь?

— С приемным отцом. Ничего страшного.

— А-а. Я живу с мамой.

Ты пожимаешь плечами:

— Моя мертва.

Он улыбается еще шире — наверное, твоя неловкая попытка найти общий язык пришлась ему по душе. Но звенит звонок, эхом разносясь по школьной территории, и ты спешишь из автобуса, слыша, как Бен кричит тебе вслед:

— Хорошего дня, Рейби!

***

Все-таки Бен крут! Ты убеждаешься в этом через неделю, когда он вручает тебе новые наушники — классные, из «Таргета». И только отмахивается в ответ на попытку отдать деньги, заявляя, что дружба будет достаточной платой.

Дружба. Это круто. Даже если, по его словам, ему почти тридцать. А тебе шестнадцать.

Поездки на автобусе долгие, но, чувствуя одиночество и безысходность, ты с нетерпением ждешь их каждый день. Новые наушники помогают.

Бен подвозит тебя к дому. Окликает тебя на нижней ступеньке, и ты поворачиваешься. Ему что-то нужно. В темных глазах светится интерес.

Он взмахивает айфоном:

— У тебя есть номер? Можем поболтать на выходных. О сплетнях с красной дорожки. Или нарисуешь что-нибудь клевое и пришлешь мне снимок?

Сердце гулко стучит, и ты киваешь, диктуя цифры. Бен поигрывает серебристым кругляшом на языке, записывая их в смартфон, а потом подмигивает:

— Беги домой, Рейби. Скоро я тебе напишу. — Вдруг он поднимает длинный толстый палец, призывая к вниманию: — Только никому не рассказывай. Это между нами. Знаешь, наверное, какое дерьмо творится? Читала статьи и всякое такое?

— Эм-м… ага, — ты невольно вторишь ему. — Но в газетах все врут. Смешно, они сами этого хотят.

— Врут, точно! Шлюхи и наебщики. Но я сразу понял: ты — другая и знаешь, что делаешь. — Постукивая носком кеда по полу, он улыбается. — Береги себя, ладно? Добавь меня как «Кайло». Я просто хочу дружить. Честное слово.

Он не врет. Он не шлюха и не наебщик. Пока автобус отъезжает, ты киваешь и склоняешься над телефоном, торопливо меняя имя в телефонной книжке. Кайло. Здорово… Теперь у тебя есть собственный секрет.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночью, когда ты уже в постели, приходит сообщение от Бена. От одного этого факта перехватывает дух — у тебя мало друзей — и ты открываешь послание, волнуясь от нетерпения.

 **Кайло** : _приветик, малышка. Как дела?_

У-ух! Взбудораженная, ты спешишь ответить:

_хорошо! Скучно._

**Кайло** : _не хочешь потусоваться? Мне тоже скучно._

Ну конечно! Ты быстренько печатаешь ответ, и он обещает забрать тебя через пятнадцать минут. Две минуты уходит на то, чтобы натянуть джинсы со свитерком — и ты убегаешь из дома, юркнув за дверь и сумев не попасться на глаза Ункару.

Бен на старом пикапе подбирает тебя в конце подъездной дорожки. Ты забираешься в кабину в своей серой толстовке и джинсах, а он улыбается, глядя на тебя, с сигаретой во рту. М-м… Как противно, но так круто! Он весь из себя взрослый! Такой крутой парень!

— Хей, детка, — он отъезжает от поребрика, стряхивая пепел в окно, — выглядишь миленько.

— Эм-м… спасибо.

— Можем потусить у меня дома. Мой сосед свалил сегодня на ночь.

— О’кей. Звучит классно.

Во время короткой поездки он немногословен. Ты сжимаешь руки, не находя себе места, и смотришь в окно на падающий снег. Какая тихая ночь… И надеешься, что будет весело.

Вы подъезжаете к его квартире на первом этаже дуплекса, и ты заходишь вслед за ним. Сигарету он выкидывает еще на улице и взамен достает скрутку, которую предлагает тебе — но ты отказываешься, конечно. Такое пробовать нельзя. Это плохо.

Бен же затягивается со смешком.

— Хорошая девочка!

Коридор узкий и короткий, сильно воняет табаком. Ты идешь за Беном и оказываешься в гостиной, где какой-то незнакомый парень играет в видеоигры, весь в сигаретном дыму, и глаза у него покрасневшие, опухшие. Бен норовит дать ему подзатыльник, незнакомец отмахивается. Наверное, это и есть его сосед.

— Исчезни, По! — рявкает Бен.

— Знать бы куда, — кашляет тот и щурится. — Она молоденькая. Сколько ей?

Бен все-таки попадает ему по шее, но По только смеется. Ты торопливо следуешь за Беном, в темной тесной квартире как-то тревожно.

— Прости, — бормочет Бен, открывая выкрашенную белой краской потертую дверь, и приглашает войти первой.

— О… все в порядке! Прям как у… Ункара.

Ты стоишь в его — очевидно — спальне, судя по неубранной одноместной кровати с голубым бельем и разбросанным там и сям шмоткам. Сердце стучит все быстрее, Бен тем временем захлопывает дверь и запирает замок. Ты в доме настоящего парня! Это так здорово, что ты начинаешь волноваться еще сильнее.

На стенах развешаны картинки в рамках — совы, собачки, в комнате есть книги и мелкие безделушки. Ты подходишь к его комоду, любуясь ракушками и настоящим алтарем «Звездных войн». Бен гораздо старше тебя, но почему-то разница в возрасте не чувствуется.

Бен — нарочито, напоказ — швыряет пустую пивную банку в маленькую мусорку, будто делая бросок с линии штрафной.

— Так ты заканчиваешь школу?

— Ага. Я… я уже взрослая.

— Хм. Согласен, — улыбается он и врубает небольшой телевизор на старой подставке. — Можем посмотреть киношку — если это останется между нами. Я очень расстроюсь, если ты обманешь мое доверие, Рей.

— О, я никому не скажу!

Бен возится с «Плейстейшен», и вскоре на телевизоре высвечивается экран загрузки. Встав у гардероба, Бен открывает скрипучую дверцу и что-то ищет — но вид загораживает его широкая спина. Твое сердце бьется уже где-то в ушах, во рту сухо. Что происходит? Интересно, вы будете… целоваться? И все такое?..

Но оказывается, ничего особенного — в его руках обычная банка с мутным оранжевым стеклом и оторванной этикеткой. Бен вытряхивает из нее белую таблетку и протягивает тебе, хотя ты даже не упоминала о головной боли. Сначала ты колеблешься, но все-таки берешь таблетку.

— Не нервничай, детка, — успокаивает он. — Это не повредит. Мы же друзья, припоминаешь? — Небрежно засунув банку в гардероб, Бен плотно закрывает его. — Разве тебе не понравились наушники, которые я тебе купил?

Ты моментально киваешь:

— Конечно понравились! Спасибо еще раз.

— Никаких проблем. Я могу купить тебе еще подарков, если хочешь.

— …Правда?

Бен утвердительно наклоняет голову, почесывая шею — тоже всю в татуировках — и протягивает тебе банку газировки.

— Разумеется! Шмотки, цацки, кино — все, что моя девушка захочет, она получит. Пей. Похоже, у тебя болит голова.

Запивая таблетку глотком имбирного эля, ты чувствуешь себя счастливой. Он сказал, что ты — «его девушка». Это так круто. _Его_ девушка.

Бен усаживается на заскрипевшую кровать и жестом приглашает устроиться рядом с ним. Простыни мятые, жесткие, а подушки, неаккуратно разбросанные по постели, такие потертые, будто он торчит тут постоянно. Он вытягивает ноги и обнимает тебя за плечи, в темноте мигает свет — кино начинается.

Сразу понятно — это ужастик. Саундтрек и освещение тут же задают атмосферу, и ты придвигаешься поближе к Бену, позволяя держать тебя за плечи. Ты уже не маленькая. И ужастик как-нибудь переживешь.

…Но потом происходит что-то странное.

Оно подкрадывается через пару минут, покалывая мозг, подобно едкому дыму вокруг По — так, что веки тяжелеют, и ты с трудом разлепляешь глаза. Бен лениво поглаживает твое плечо, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, где группа мужчин окружает главную героиню.

— Б-Бен… — выдавливаешь ты. — Мне нехорошо.

— Нехорошо? — Он поигрывает языком с кругляшом пирсинга, не глядя на тебя. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь.

— Голова кружится. Тяжело.

— Хм. А кожа чешется?

Да. Внезапно эта мысль впивается в разум, и ты зацикливаешься на ней. Кивнув, ты закатываешь рукава, пытаясь унять зуд, и в какой-то момент сознаешь, что лучше бы вообще снять свитер. Кажется, так будет лучше.

Бен утыкается носом тебе в висок.

— Не хочешь расположиться поудобнее? Здесь жарковато.

Комната кружится перед глазами, цвета смешиваются, перетекают друг в друга. Ты в замешательстве наклоняешься вперед, стягивая свитер, а рядом раздевается Бен. Его грудь покрыта яркими татуировками, облепившими мощные мускулы — и теперь он не выглядит сколько-нибудь похожим на парня твоего возраста.

Бен присвистывает, вскидывая брови и разглядывая твою обнаженную грудь.

— Не надеваешь лифчик на ночь?

— …Нет. — Но по какой-то причине ты не испытываешь смущения.

— Меня это не напрягает. Наоборот.

Между вами словно пробегает искра. Облизнув губы, Бен целует тебя — глубоко, с языком, и ты ощущаешь горький привкус дыма и стали. Он держит тебя за щеку, а ты сжимаешь его запястье, молясь кому угодно, кто услышит на небесах, лишь бы получилось целоваться не жутко и нелепо. У него такие мягкие губы…

Матрас проседает. Бен прерывает поцелуй, зубами мягко потянув тебя за нижнюю губу.

— Господи. — Его губы вспухшие, яркие, влажно блестящие. Он снова приникает к тебе, жадно, голодно, не так, как прежде, и его ладонь — такая большая, широкая — стискивает твою грудь. По ощущениям — его кожа липкая и шершавая, он сминает твою грудь, будто оценивая ее, и обводит сосок большим пальцем.

Тебе приятно, но оставаться в сознании все тяжелее. Ты стараешься отвечать на поцелуй, пока не становится слишком сложно — голова заваливается, глаза закатываются. Бен перемещается на твою шею, одновременно расстегивая твои джинсы, и ты просто наблюдаешь, как эта огромная рука скользит по застежке, оттягивая плотный материал.

Бен гладит твое нижнее белье — как ты сама иногда. Невольно поджав пальцы ног, ты нервно хнычешь, чувствуя, что конечности наливаются свинцом. Но тебе все равно хорошо.

— Ты делаешь это дома? — шепчет Бен тебе на ухо. Ты киваешь, и он отыскивает бугорок, от прикосновения к которому тебе особенно хорошо. И наглаживает его двумя пальцами. — Да? Какая нехорошая девочка…

Его пальцы пробираются под ткань трусиков, поглаживая увлажнившиеся складки и дразнящими движениями трогая плоть между ними. И это слишком — слишком много одновременно, особенно когда ты еле держишься, не давая себе заснуть, но ведь так хочется быть крутой. Ты раздвигаешь ноги, позволяя ему толкнуться в тебя пальцем, и раздается совсем уж неприличный хлюпающий звук.

— Тебе нравится, Рей? Давать какому-то мужику делать это с тобой? — Бен добавляет второй палец к первому, шумно дыша, когда ты неудержимо стонешь. — Ты охрененно узкая, детка!.. Уже не терпится трахнуть эту маленькую киску… Спорим, ты завизжишь?..

Напряжение нарастает, внизу живота все сжимается, а затем ты кончаешь прямо на его руке в твоих трусиках. Ноги непроизвольно дергаются, и ты мельком замечаешь женщину на экране — она лежит, уткнувшись лицом в пол.

Бен торопливо расстегивает свои джинсы. Облизывает пальцы и подхватывает тебя, когда ты заваливаешься вперед. Пятнадцать минут назад ты и представить не могла, что настолько устанешь.

— Все в порядке, детка, — произносит Бен. — Просто будешь как эта девушка из фильма.

— Я… я…

— Тише. — Он стягивает с тебя джинсы до лодыжек и вытаскивает твои ноги из штанин. — Засыпай. Когда проснешься, все уже закончится. А я куплю тебе что-нибудь приятное.

Ты смотришь на его серые боксеры, на внушительную выпуклость на них и всхлипываешь. Бен позволяет тебе сползти с его руки и аккуратно перекладывает тебя на живот, лицом к телевизору, где вроде бы видно мужчину — он занимается сексом с той женщиной. Его движение резкие, грубые, а она плачет.

Бена заключает тебя в крепкие объятия и всем весом наваливается тебе на спину. Ухом ты ощущаешь мужское дыхание — теплое и мягкое — и вскоре чувствуешь, как что-то толкается тебе между ног. Ты судорожно вздыхаешь, упираешься ногами в матрас, но Бен, шикнув, хватает тебя за бедро.

Он переносит вес на руку, подтягивая тебя повыше, и надавливает — _там_. Распахнув глаза, ты корчишься под его тушей — но он слишком тяжелый, а ты слишком слабая, чтобы что-то изменить. Татуированные костяшки пальцев Бена белеют — он сжимает край матраса, медленно и уверенно начиная проникать в твое тело.

И тебе больно. Ты зажмуриваешься, когда он стонет — горячий, как печка, притиснувшийся к тебе. Тебе мерещится, будто тебя раздирает надвое, но это приносит странное удовлетворение — где-то там, на задворках сознания, ты довольна. Бен берет тебя за подбородок, целуя и неумолимо погружаясь глубже, растягивая тебя дюйм за дюймом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — шепчет он. Кровать со скрипом раскачивается туда-сюда, пока он подбирает темп. — Тебе нравится?

— Это… это странно…

— Странно? — Его губы касаются тебя. Он хрипит, выдыхая тебе в рот. Волосы на его теле щекочут тебя — там, где его бедра врезаются в тебя, все быстрее и быстрее. — Думал, ты уже спишь, детка. Но ты ведь можешь просто полежать — тихо и смирно?

— Ладно… — мямлишь ты плохо подчиняющимися губами. Но эту просьбу исполнить несложно.

С громким стоном Бен вбивается в тебя, накрывая своим сильным, тяжелым телом. Фильм продолжается, и теперь ты смотришь, как женщину насилует мужчина — грубо, порывисто, безжалостно, да еще и пуская слюни. Сцена завораживает настолько, что ты почти не замечаешь, как Бен размашисто трахает тебя.

Он закрывает тебе рот.

— Я сразу понял, чего ты хочешь. Такая няшная в своих потертых джинсиках… такая хорошая девочка. — Его член буравит тебя глубоко и мощно, заставляя стонать. — Вот и все. Ты вся моя, Рей.

Женщина в фильме вопит, и похоже, ее крики угнетающе действуют на Бена. Вздрогнув, он перехватывает тебя за бедра, придавливая к постели, и возобновляет прежний темп. Ты пищишь и ерзаешь, пока он не выдыхается и, остановившись, не дергает твое тело на себя. Ощущения кажутся странными.

Бен сипит, подрагивая от оргазма, и, поцеловав тебя в плечо, со вздохом укладывается на бок рядом с тобой. Тебе трудно оставаться в сознании. Правда очень трудно. Оно ускользает.

Он улыбается и убирает прядь волос тебе за ухо.

— Засыпай, детка. Я с тобой закончил.

— Ты… ты проследишь, как я доберусь до дома?..

— О да, ты вернешься домой. Только отдохни немного.

Вокруг сгущается тьма. И последнее, что ты видишь — его улыбка, будто он знает, что ты не расскажешь об этом ни единой живой душе.


End file.
